


Shameless Desire

by RumbleFish14



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Eating, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Phone Sex, Secret Relationship, Shameless Smut, Sneaking Around, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: BALTY AND HIS WIFE HAVE BEEN GROWING APART FOR YEARS...BUT HE HAS A SECRET....AND HER NAME IS KAT





	1. Chapter 1

Balt looked at his phone under the blankets for the second time in the last five minutes, he didn't want to risk being caught by Rosetta. He snuck a quick look and his inbox was still empty so he clicked his phone closed and let in under the blankets, the vibrations off so she wouldn't feel it when she came back to bed. She rounded the corner and he pretended like he was stretching and lifted his arms up and smiled at her. Tucking his arms back behind his head.

"Something wrong?" she asked, looking at him while rubbing lotion up her arms.

Balt gave her his best sweet smile, "course not, why?"

Rosetta shrugged, "nothing I guess, you just seem anxious tonight."

He groaned inwardly, trying hard to keep his eyes from glancing downward into his lap where his phone lay, "no I'm okay baby, just cant see to relax tonight."

She grinned at him, pulling the blankets on her side back and letting her silky robe drop to the floor as she crawled towards him on her knees, "maybe I can help with that?"

He wanted nothing more than to run screaming from the room, not wanting to have her touch him a single time but that wasn't allowed, until he ended it he would have to pretend with her and that included sex,

"Give me a second, need to use the bathroom."

"Sure, come back without those." She nodded at his clothes.

Balt pulled back the blankets and grabbed his phone, tucking into his pocket as he leaned over to kiss her quickly before pulling away and slowly walking towards the bedroom when all he wanted to do was run. He blew her a kiss and closed the bathroom door, turning on the light and the switch for the fan he sat on the toilet lid and looked at his phone. He had three new messages and he smiled.

Messages...

K- "You know I cant wait to feel that."  
K- "Come on Balty, just come see me.."  
K- "Fine, guess Balty doesn't want his kitty kat tonight."

Balt smiled and messaged her back quickly, "of course I want my kitty Kat tonight, you're all I think about."

He couldn't help the smile that appeared whenever she messaged him or they got to snag moment alone to talk on the phone, which didn't happen often. His whole body lit up, fire spread out over his skin, making his cock harden in an instant, so ready to feel her around him. They had been doing this, talking and messaging for over a year but had never had sex and it was way, way overdue.

His phone lit up and he clicked on the picture, waiting for it to load and looked at the door. He kept thinking she would somehow just melt the lock with a single glance and find him texting someone else, like she did last time. That had worked out better than he thought but he didn't want to get into it this time. The picture finally loaded and he had to cover his mouth as he moaned.

The picture was of her laying in the bathtub, all he could see was her creamy legs split wide and covered in bubbled, her large dildo in one hand and it was aimed between her legs. She was getting ready to play and for once he didn't move and go back into the other room. But of course she knocked on the door.

"You okay in there babe?"

He rolled his eyes, "yeah, just ate something that didn't agree with me."

She huffed loud enough for him to hear, "fine, going to bed."

He just laughed quietly and clicked on the video button of his phone and sat back against the toilet. Balt could see the toy moving between her legs. His whole body shook and he quickly reached inside his sweats to play with himself, stroking just the same speed as she moved that dildo. The camera flashed to her face, head back and eyes closed. She was mouthing something and he knew it was his name.

The camera flashed back into the water where he could see the toy thrusting in and out of her very tight, wet perfect pussy. Her legs splitting impossibly wide, her toes curling. She was fucking herself deep with it, getting in all the places that he needed to be.

"God, I need it baby!" He said softly into the phone and it typed out the words so she could read them. 

"Come get it big guy, nice tight pussy here for you." 

He had to turn on the shower to muffle his voice as her words made him cry out, his hand jerking his cock slowly. Twisting his wrist at the blunt head and squeezing enough to make him moan. He couldn't stand it any longer, he wanted her like he had wanted nothing else, it was almost an unhealthy addiction. 

"I need you Kat, please come for me." He whispered again, seeing her face as she pushed the dildo in one last time and came hard. He turned his head into the crook of his arm, keeping his eyes on the phone and jerked himself hard until hot jets of come shot from his cock and dripped down his hands.

Balt breathed in deep, his hand still slowly moving to get every last drop out of his cock. He could see her smiling at him. Then words popped up on the screen, "taste it for me Balty."

He groaned again, "only if you suck that toy clean baby."

Kat smiled and he watched as she brought the toy to her mouth and let her tongue swirl around the entire thing. Her lips gently folding over it as it went deeper and deeper into her pretty little mouth. Showing him just how deep she could suck a dick and she never gagged.

"Oh fuuckk.." He moaned and brought his hands up to his mouth, licking his come away from his fingers as he watched her clean the toy. Her eyes widening when he licked it all clean and let his hand drop, her toy fell into the bathtub and she blew him a kiss.

"Need to see you soon Balty, cant do this anymore." She said quietly, the words still appearing on the screen.

He nodded, "I know baby, just gotta wait until she is gone. At least for the day."

She smiled, "when does she leave for the day?"

"Tomorrow, make sure you are here early so we can have all day together." He felt the rush of adrenaline as he made plans for her to come over when his wife left for the day, spending all of his money and not bothering to get herself a job.

"Be there before she leaves baby, just make sure you are ready for this, go sleep. I love you."

Balt kissed his phone, "love you kitten, see you tomorrow."

The screen went dark and he clicked off his phone but making sure his alarm was set. He turned off the water and flushed the toilet before heading back out to their bedroom. She was still awake, laying on her side with a book in her hand.

"Sorry babe, stomach is all fucked up tonight."

Rosetta patted his hand, "its okay, was tired anyways."

"You still going out tomorrow?"

She nodded, "yeah, gotta leave early. Gonna be gone all day."

Balt smiled and turned away from her, "okay, have a good time. Night babe."

"Goodnight."

He waited until her deep breathing set in before he turned back onto his back and clicked his phone back on, turning down the brightness and staring at the naughty picture she sent him. He wanted nothing more than to be with her everyday and he didn't know why he denied them both what they wanted, it would be easy to divorce his wife and leave her, he had all the money.

Turning off his phone and turning on his side, he thought of how she would feel to him. How good it would be to be with the woman that he wanted for a change, not being with Rosetta. He wasn't even attracted to her anymore, she just wanted him for his money and sex was part of the deal.

**  
Kat watched his wife pull out in her big expensive car like she didn't have a care in the world and she didn't She didn't have a job or a purpose other than to spend his money and had the luxury to fuck him whenever she wanted. But Kat knew for sure that Balt didn't want it from her, he only wanted it from his kitty Kat.

She left her car on the side of the road and snuck her way up the long driveway and headed towards the overly large mansion. He had beautiful property, not just here but one in Tuscany as well. The house didn't faze her, she didn't want him for his money, yes it was a perk she couldn't ignore but that's not what was on her mind right now as she walked to the heavy set door of the house.

Kat took a deep breath and ran her hands down her dress, trying to calm herself and make sure she looked okay. She didn't want this to end badly, maybe she looked better over the phone and through pictures instead of in person and he would change his mind once he set his eyes on her. Before she could knock on the door it opened and there he was.

All six foot tall and towering over her. His long legs shielded from her eyes in a dark pair of jeans, his shirt was a button down and it was a light blue, unbuttoned to the middle of his chest. His chest hair a mix of light blonde and dark hair. Then his angelic face, sculpted cheekbones and his facial hair had started to grow back in. The arch to his lips drove her crazy when she looked at them.

"Wow." Was all he said.

Kat flinched inside, wanting to shrink away from him, "a good wow or bad wow?"

Balt smiled and pulled her by the waist until she was flushed against him, standing on her tip toes to even come close to look into his face, "a good wow baby, been waiting so long to do this." He brought his mouth down against hers, loving the soft moan that bubbled out of her.

He drank her down, the softness of her lips brushing against his. He let his tongue come out and lick over her bottom lip until her mouth parted and he was able to lick inside her mouth. Feeling her nails digging into her shoulder, her body shaking and swaying towards him. One of his hands slid up her body and wound its way into her dark hair, pulling lightly so he could breathe.

"I have wanted so long to do that baby, so damn long."

Kat smiled and ran her hands over the scruff on his face, one of her fingers tracing over his bottom lip, "you and me both love, you are a better kisser than I would have ever thought."

He pulled her inside the house, afraid that people would be hiding out on the other side of the fence again and snap a picture of them together. He closed the door and turned back to her. Looking her over, she was so much better than he had ever hoped. She was everything he every thought she would be but about one hundred times better. 

She was a short one, not even five foot five but smaller was better. He could lift her wherever he wanted and it wouldn't take much to do it. Her smooth legs led up to her thick yet creamy thighs. His body shook knowing that she would be shaved smooth under her panties, ready for his mouth to suck and lick at her but the truth was, he would eat her anytime she asked. Shaved or not, it didn't matter. He wanted her so badly that he would take any and all that she offered. Next was her curvy waist, small but she had curves like an hourglass, her breasts just the right size for his large hands, but her collar bones and neck really drew him in, making his mouth water.

"You are beautiful."

Kat smiled and let her purse drop to the ground before slowly walking towards him, "no, you are beautiful Balty, everything about you makes me wet and ready. Looking at you for too long would make me come."

He grinned and stalked forward until she was right in front of him again, his hands went to the back of her dress and slowly unzipped it from her body. Seeing it fall forward made his heart race, feeling the blood pumping into his cock, making him ache.

The dress fell down and pooled at the floor, leaving her standing there in her matching dark blue bra and panties, "oh fuck." 

She smiled and stepped out of the dress, putting her hands on his arms and squeezing hard enough to feel his muscles tense under her arms, "you just going to stare at me or you gonna make me yours?"

Balt growled and cupped her face, kissing her deeply. Letting their tongue stroke together in a teasing way, lingering. He bit at her lip when she pulled away from him, "you are already mine kitten, aren't you?"

Kat was purring for him, quickly undoing the rest of the buttons on his shirt until she could push it back over his shoulders. She leaned in and kissed over the tattoos of his chest, seeing his dark pink nipples hard and ready, "yes Balty, I'm all yours." 

She kissed his chest with an open mouth, leaving a hot trail over his toned chest and down so she could suck on his nipples, hearing him moaning and fist her hair to push her harder into his chest. She loved the way he sounded, gasping each time her teeth raked over his skin.

"You drive me crazy baby." Balt whispered and closed his eyes as she sucked his nipples yet again, throwing his body into overload.

"I'm only crazy for you, cant tell you how much you turn me on. Everything about you makes me wet, the taste of your skin to the sound of that sweet voice when you moan. The way those long fingers of yours grip my hair, you are perfect."

Balt pulled her face away from his chest so he could lean down and pick her up, locking his forearms under her ass and lifting her up. Kat's legs locking around his hips as she leaned into his neck, kissing her way up to his ear before tugging on it with her teeth. He moved quickly up the stairs to his room, his legs shaking each time she sucked on that spot behind his ear.

"Easy baby, that's my spot."

Kat giggled, "I know, been waiting a long time to suck on it."

Balt slapped her round ass, letting his fingertips glide between her cheeks to feel the end of her wet pussy, rubbing on it a little and hearing her moan loudly into his ear, "you been waiting a long time to suck something else haven't you?"

"Fuck, that feels good Balty. Those long fingers I keep seeing, cant wait to have them deep inside me."

He pushed open the door to his room and laid her on the bed, her legs spread wide for him, "these fingers?" He lifted his hands and stretched each finger out in front of her.

"Yes, those fingers."

He ran his hands up her smooth legs, watching her watch his hands as he slid them up higher. Gripping her thighs and spreading her legs apart, "been waiting to taste you girl, always teasing me with that damn toy of yours."

Kat laughed, "needed something to satisfy me until you were available."

He shook his head and leaned down to start kissing up her thighs. His fingers massaging her ass as he got higher up, looking up to see her propped up on her elbows watching him. He winked at her and let the tip of his nose rub against her silky panties.

"Balty please."

He smiled and his tongue snaked out and licked up her pussy, tasting her through the panties, not getting near enough of a taste, "work yourself against me baby."

Kat worked her pussy against his mouth, so ready to tear her own panties off just so she could feel his mouth. Feel that tongue of his. He had already demonstrated how good he was with his tongue over their video chat, wiggling it back and forth quickly. He had actually made her come just from moving his tongue and telling her all the things he wanted to do to her. 

She worked against his face, feeling his beard scraping her thighs and his wiggling tongue moving faster with each stroke. Kat groaned loudly, letting her head drop back and her eyes close while she felt the slow and steady build up between her legs, she was going to come just from this, with her panties on.

"Balty, I feel it, I'm so close."

He growled against her, letting the deep vibrations roll from his mouth onto her skin. The effect was immediate, her legs shook and her breathing became erratic, shallow breaths. He pushed the panties aside and showed no mercy as he pulled her drenched lips apart and let his tongue devil inside her. 

"Yes!!" Kat moaned and let herself come hard, feeling him licking and sucking every drop out of her, his nose brushing up against her too sensitive clit.

He moved as the aftershocks passed and licked his lips, his mouth and scruff soaked into his skin, "cant wait to make you do that again."

Kat moaned, "don't know if I can survive that again."

Balt chuckled darkly and finally pulled her panties all the way off, seeing more wetness pool between her legs the moment he touched her. It turned him on so much to see how she reacted to him, it was a high he had never experienced before and he knew he needed more of it. He needed to feel this way all the time, powerful and sexy.

"Oh, you can. I'm gonna make you come like that every time."

Kat sat up and kissed his chest, going lower to kiss down to his v-cut and his happy trail, then down over his hips. His cock hard and ready under his jeans, she quickly unbuttoned them and slip the zipper down. She could see the hard, thick outline of his cock through his boxer briefs that it made her mouth water.

"Let me see if I can make you come like that."

Balt moaned, "I know you can baby, but I wanna be inside of you when I come." He looked down at her, his hand threaded through her dark hair, those red lips of hers so close to his cock that it twitched.

She ignored what he said and pulled his jeans down below his ass. Seeing his impressive cock spring out and rub against her cheek. She rubbed her face against the soft skin of his cock, hearing his quiet gasps when she let her lips touch the head of his cock. Her tongue came out and licked over his blunt head, wiping away the pre-cum that had gathered there.

"You taste sweet, I need more."

"Please Kat, I wanna see those lips stretched around my cock."

She kept his stare as she lowered her mouth on him, letting the head of his cock slip in so she could run her tongue all around it. Teasing his slit with her tongue, so she could wet his cock enough to lower her mouth. Tracing ever edge and vein she could find until his tip of his cock slipped down her throat and he wasn't even halfway in yet.

"Look at you girl, that pretty mouth of yours wrapped around me. I can feel myself slipping down your throat." Balty moaned and caressed her cheek, trying to keep himself in check but he really wanted to fuck her mouth, to see the spit drip down her chin.

She winked at him, not wanting to pull back to talk or smile. She just wanted him deeper into her mouth, she wanted too bury her face in the smatter of pubic hair at the base of his cock. Kat wanted to smell all of him, to see how good she could tease him. Her hands slide up and down his cock, unable to take him any deeper she worked him slow and steady.

"Fuck baby, suck that cock. You're so fucking amazing at it." Balty moaned and watched with greedy eyes as her hands slide up and down his shaft, her mouth working double time to accommodate for his size, he had never seen anything sexier than that before.

"No more, don't wanna come this way." He fisted her hair and watched as his cock slipped out of her mouth.

"Didn't feel good?"

He growled, "fuck yes, it felt good. It felt too fucking good but I meant what I said baby. I wanna be balls deep in that tight pussy of yours when I come."

Balty pushed her back against the bed once more, falling between her legs and letting his cock play in her wetness. His hand unhooked her bra from the front and watched as her large breasts spilled out in his hands. Bending down to suck at them, tease them with his teeth, she arched her back and her pussy tried to pull him inside.

"Come on Balty, need you so damn bad."

He kissed up to her mouth, taking it and claiming it as his own. Licking every single inch of it with his tongue. Swirling his with hers and eating down her moans, "you are mine Kat, I need you all the time."

"But what about.."

He shook his head, "it doesn't matter, she doesn't matter to me. I need you all the time, need you so much it hurts."

Kat brushed the scruff on his face, "I need you more."

He smiled and let his hand slip between them to grab his cock and work it against her slick folds, "love how you are always so wet for me, doesn't matter if I'm touching you or not, you're just always wet."

Kat writhed beneath him, "the same as you are always hard for me, even after you come."

He nodded and looked into her blue eyes and pushed in. Seeing her eyes widen and her mouth part, a sexy little moan coming from her, "oh God!" He moaned and let his head drop down, never had he felt anything so good before, so tight and wet.

"God...God you are big Balty. Didn't think I would feel this full."

Balty moaned and pushed in further, feeling her entire body shake as he went deeper. Her tightness gripping him hard and pushing him deeper inside her. He leaned down to kiss her and pulled his hips back, thrusting in hard until every inch of his cock was lost inside her.

"Ah!!" She moaned into her mouth, unable to believe that he was all the way in.

"So good baby, tight as fuck." 

He pulled her leg higher up on his hip so he could get a better angle. Leaning down to kiss her quivering lips, feeling her hands on his ass pushing him in deeper. Everything about her was perfect and he needed to feel this ass the time.

Kat let her nails dig into his ass, feeling every muscle he used to fuck her into the bed. Her legs spread impossibly wide for him, the way he moved her to where he wanted drove her crazy. Made her mind spin and her body spasm. 

"Harder."

Balty growled and pulled up to rest on his knees. Moving her smooth, shaking legs up over his shoulders. "Fuck this way feels so amazing baby."

She nodded and let her nails scrape down his chest until her fingertips could feel his cock sliding in and out of her, "I'm close already, so close."

Balt pounded her harder, her body moving and breasts bouncing all over the play, "can feel you baby, come for me Kat, let me feel it."

Kat seized up and came hard, her pussy exploding all over his cock. Trying to push him out but he held on and fucked her hard and fast through her orgasms, not stopping when she begged him. Her body overly sensitive and every touch and every thrust felt like fire heating up her body.

"Right there Kat, just like that..just like that!!" Balty moaned and pumped his hips once more before slamming into her as hard as he could, feeling the tip of his cock blow off. Leaking his come deep inside her, "goddamn!!" he screamed and his body went into autopilot and kept thrusting until he could no longer move.

He fell heavy on top of her, finding her mouth with his and kissing her deep. His hands tangled in her hair, breathing hard as they sucked down the remaining air they both shared until they were forced to pull back to breathe, resting their foreheads together.

"Oh God, Kat..."

She smiled and kissed him lightly, "I know. There is no way for either of us to walk away after this."

He nodded and turned to the side, pulling her with him. Still buried deep inside her, never wanting to leave, "no, you are mine now. You are gonna stay here with me."

Kat shook her head, "you know I cant do that. I'm sure she will be back anytime." Kat moved but he held onto her.

"I don't care Kat, I need this. I need you all the time."

Balty rolled so that his back laid on the damp sheets and she was sitting on top of him, his cock already hard and ready, "ride me baby, let me see you move."

Kat groaned and braced herself on his chest, slowly moving her body back and forth on his cock, "and if she comes in?"

He watched her body move, "let her watch how good you ride. Want her to see what I really want, and I want you."

Kat groaned and heard the door open downstairs and she looked at him and smiled, "scream for me Balty, let me hear that beautiful singing voice."

He opened his mouth and let out the most animalistic sound either one of them had ever heard before, "fuck me Kat, fuck me hard."

He kept his eyes on the door, feeling so close to coming yet again as the door opened and his wife stood in the doorway, opened mouthed. Looking back and forth between him and Kat. She was shocked.

"Balty?"

"There Kat, right there!!" Balty moaned and came hard, hearing Kat scream his name and come all over his cock for the second time that day.

His eyes never left Rosetta's She watched him right back before she turned and walked out. Slamming the door hard behind her.

Kat grinned, "looks like I'm staying after all."

Balty sat up and kissed her hard, wrapping his arms around her curvy body, "you ain't going anywhere girl, gonna fuck you all over this house."

Kat squealed, "this house is gigantic."

He nodded, "font worry, got plenty of stamina baby."


	2. Chapter 2

"When do the movers get here?" Kat asked, playing with his chest hair.

Balt smiled, "should be able an hour or so, why?"

She shrugged, "you sure you want this?"

Balt moved on his side, pressing her down to the bed. One of his legs sliding between hers, just enough to rub against her, teasing her, "baby, why would you ask me that?"

Kat started to roll her body to grind against his leg, "because we have only had sex one time, last night. Just don't want to fuck everything up."

He started to kiss her jaw, moving down her slender neck. Hearing her soft moans and the way her hands fisted his hair, "we have been having sex for years baby, I know every inch of this body. I know every way to make you scream and come for me."

Kat smiled as he kissed over the swells of her breasts, writhing when she felt his beard scraped over her smooth skin, "is that so?"

He sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, tugging on the small loop that pierced it, "yes baby, you know I'm right and I'm going to prove it to you." Balt mumbled, moving over to the other nipple to the do the same thing.

He looked into her eyes as he moved down her body, licking a wet trail to her belly button, then kissing and biting over her hips. Seeing her arching her back on the bed as he went lower. He let the hair on his chin brush her mouth, scraping over her clit and her inner thighs.

"Oh God, Balty don't tease me."

Balt grinned, "you loved to be teased my sexy little kitten, I know you love it."

He spread her legs wide, nuzzling his face deeper between her legs. Opening his mouth to suck her in, licking every fold she had, her gathering juices soaking his tongue and starting to drip down his neck. Balt put his hands under her ass and brought her tighter against his mouth.

"Right there Balty, just like that." Kat moaned and rolled her body against his tongue, feeling that storm coming quick, making her pant and groan, beg him.

"That's it baby, you know you wanna come for me." He pushed two fingers in deep, thrusting them in and out, curling over her g-spot until she all but fell apart for him.

"Yes!!!" Kat screamed and came hard, soaking his mouth and the sheets.

He slurped in everything he could but rubbed his face against the rest of her wetness, wanting to smell her for days. To taste her every time he licked his lips, he raised his head and looked up at her. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was wide open, chest heaving trying to breathe, she was beautiful.

"I love when you come for me like that Kat."

"I think I don't have a choice either way," she giggled, my body does what you say, no matter what."

Balty grinned from ear to ear, "you don't know how happy that makes me baby." He kissed back up her body, her curves had always drove him wild, seeing them through pictures had almost made him leave once and go get her but she had said no.

"We should probably get dressed baby."

He groaned and kissed over her neck, "no, we should never get dressed. No need for you to ever put clothes on."

Kat grinned and pulled his mouth down so she could kiss him, tasting herself on his tongue, "yes we do, movers will be here any minute and you know she is going to be here when they arrive."

Balty growled, not in a sexy way but in an irritated way, "don't know why she thinks she needs to be here for that, it isn't like shes going to help them move her shit out. Its ridiculous."

He pulled back the blankets and stood up naked, hearing Kat groan and shuffle across the bed so she was sitting right in front of him. He smiled and pulled her face too his chest by the back of her neck, sighing deeply when she started to kiss over him. Those amazing lips on his body, he felt like a God.

"Hmm, I might take you up on that offer to stay in bed, just because you putting clothes on right now should be a crime."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her before pulling out some clothes when he heard a knock on the door, "you wanna get that or should I?"

Kat smiled and slipped off the bed, putting his long sleeved button up shirt on. It smelled of him and was long enough to cover her ass, "you get dressed, Ill get the door."

Balty blew a kiss at her and watched her leave, throwing on some boxers and jeans, followed by another button down shirt. He looked in the mirror to see his light hair pulled up in different directions, total sex hair. He grinned and didn't bother with it, he liked it.

Kat quickly slid on the tile floor until she got to the door, squealing when she almost fell but managed to open it up. Her smile never faltered when she saw Rosetta there. Her arms across her chest, looking like the stuck up bitch that he claimed she was.

"Morning Rosetta, please come in." She said with a smile, stepping aside. It was ironic that she was letting his wife into her own house, she felt kinda powerful.

Rosetta just rolled her eyes and walked past the little tart face, not happy at all that this was happening but she wouldn't become a child and argue or fight today, "is he here?"

She nodded, "just getting out of bed."

Rosetta looked at her watch, "its after noon Kat."

Kat giggled, "yeah, he..well we kinda slept in." She couldn't help it, it was awful to be so mean but she loved him and it was clear that this woman just wanted him for his money.

The movers came in next, taking everything that was considered 'hers' out and into the moving van, the awkward silence stretching further until Kat could see Balt coming down the spiral stair case. Her entire body heated up, that smile of his making her wet already, if she had been wearing panties right now, they would have been soaked.

"Morning Rosetta, or afternoon."

She just sneered at him, "afternoon to you too. Don't worry, they will finish in no time and Ill see you in court tomorrow."

Kat could see the tension between them, almost like a rubber band that linked them together but as Rosetta was trying to step forward, Balty was stepping further back, towards her. The second he broke Rosetta's stare and came closer, putting his arm around her, Kat wanted to do the happy dance all over the house.

"Did you really need to come today?"

Rosetta scuffed and took off outside, not saying a single word to them. Kat looked at the door and then back at him and started laughing, snorting when he began to laugh with her. This was all so fucked up but totally wonderful.

"Guess she wanted to see you once more."

He pulled her in closer and turned her so she was facing him, "she gets to see me tomorrow at court remember?"

Kat shook her head, "she was probably hoping that I wouldn't be here and you would either change your mind or you two could have one last little fuck session."

He laughed his time and let his hand slip between her thighs, feeling the wetness drip onto his finger, "that wouldn't happen, now that I have what I want, that wont ever happen again."

She nodded, whimpering loud enough that the movers turned to look towards them. Saw that his hand was between her legs and quickly turned around, trying to be discrete but she knew they wouldn't be able to unsee or unhear her moans and he rubbed harder against her.

"Its not fair to tease me here like this, not when we cant do anything."

He grinned and let one of his thick fingers slip inside, feeling her squeeze around him, "oh, and why cant we?"

Kat moaned, leaning into his body in case her legs gave out as he worked his finger in deeper, "because they are here and she is right outside."

He slipped another finger inside and pushed in slowly, feeling her nails digging into his arm as she tried to hold herself up but failing to. She used his body to lean against and spread her legs a little wider, "I don't care if they are here."

"And her?",

He grabbed her hand and put it to his bulge, "feel me baby, I don't give a shit if she or them are here. If I want you, Ill take her."

Kat moaned and rose up on her tip toes to get next to his ear, "then take me, show me you don't care."

He growled and let his fingers slip out so he could grab her ass and pick her up, letting her wrap her legs around him, "you asked for it, now you're gonna get it."

She giggled and did her best to reach between their bodies and grab two sides of that shirt and rip it down the middle. Buttons popping everywhere and the shirt split, giving her access to his chest, kissing over his tattoos and hearing him groan.

Balty cleared off part of the kitchen counter and set her ass on it, kissing down her chest where his shirt was buttoned just below her breasts, enough for him to slip one out and suck on its nipple. She moaned and fisted his hair, urging him to do it harder so he bit down and then went to the next one.

"Fuck, I love your mouth on me."

He grinned and kissed lower, lifting up the shirt to kiss down her flat stomach and over her luscious thighs. He parted them and licked the top of her pussy. Just barely enough room to suck on her clit. Wetness flooded his mouth as she began to moan and lift one of her legs up on the counter, giving him more room.

"You taste so good baby, spread them further," he watched her do it, "yeah, just like that."

Kat pulled his head down and shoved his face right into her center, hearing him groan and feeling that incredible tongue do its job and make her body ache and shake for him. She had never felt like this with any of the other men she had been with.

"Need your cock right now, before I come."

He pushed away and started to undo his pants, "don't wanna come from my mouth again?"

She shook her head, "no, want you to fuck me until we both come."

He gripped her thighs and pulled her to the edge of the counter, rubbing his head up and down her slit, feeling the wetness pour out of her. All that just for him. He kissed her mouth as he pushed in hard, every inch stretching her wide open just for him. Balty groaned and tucked his face into her neck, biting back his moan when she started to roll her body against his.

"Just like that baby, grind on it for me."

Kat ground her hips harder, feeling him slip deeper every time, "like that baby?"

He moaned so loudly, "you keep it up and I'm not gonna last girl. Feeling it already and we just started."

Not listening she moved her body again, "you never came before Balty, you're so worked up right now. And you love how she might walk in and catch us again."

"I loved it when she walked it and saw how you fuck me, it was beautiful." he gripped her hips righter, another move like that from her and he was done for.

"Balty, right now...God, I'm coming!!"

As she pulsed and came around him, it threw him over into ecstasy Pulling his orgasm harshly from his body, making him pant and groan, his hips going faster than ever to ride it out. They finally slowed and he leaned against her, her arms coming around his body to hold him close.

"Fucking shit baby, you move like that every time and Ill become a one second man."

Kat laughed and jumped off the counter, grabbing a paper towel to clean herself up, "you love the way I move."

Balty put himself away and buttoned his jeans, "fuck yeah I do, lets go see if they are done."

They walked out into the living room and Rosetta was leaning against the door, "if you and her are done now, Id really like to speak with you. Alone."

Balt rolled his eyes and pulled Kat into his arms, kissing her deeply and imprinting her soft moans inside his brain, "go ahead baby, be up there shortly. And be naked."

Rosetta grunted and started to pace around the house but he didn't give a shit. She had always been this way and he was sick of it. Had been for a long time, always something she didn't agree with or like, it was a nightmare and it was over.

He walked further into the living room where she had wondered to and crossed his arms defensively over his chest just waiting for the yelling to start, "what do you need?"

She whipped around, "you're kidding me right, like you're drunk and this is some sort of joke?"

He chuckled, "well considering you saw me fucking a woman last night in our bed, a good woman who loves me and your shit is now packed away on a moving truck, Id have to say that no, this isn't a joke."

"Oh, don't be such a damn smart-ass"

He shrugged, "not sure why you needed to talk to me."

"This makes no sense, what we go to bed the other night and all is fine and now I'm being kicked out of my own house?"

"You had to see this coming Rose, we don't like each other, we always fight and we don't even have sex anymore."

"I tried, Jesus fucking Christ, that night I tried and you hurried to the bathroom...wait, you were talking to her?"

He nodded, "have been for over a year but last night was the first time we fucked."

"You cheating bastard!"

He punched the wall, "you don't even wanna go there with me."

"Oh, and why not, you are the cheating bastard in this relationship"

He laughed, "and what are those weekly trips to the motel about huh, those times you go out all day and half the fucking night?"

Her eyes went wide and she was at a loss for words, "its not like that.."

"The fuck it isn't, we both want out of this and now we are. Get out and enjoy your life." He went to turn but she grabbed his arm, "what?"

"We can make this work, we can. Please, let me show you." She grabbed for the button on his jeans.

Balty jerked away, "you sick bitch, you seriously tryin for sex right now?"

"It can be good again, just let me show you."

He laughed, "just got my dick wet in my new woman, don't want none of yours anymore."

Rosetta acted like she just got slapped right across the face, "you what?"

He nodded towards the kitchen, "just had her sweet ass on the counter and she was perfect, so sweet and wet for me, always."

She tried to speak again but he cut her off..

"Please, just go. Its already over, has been for years and I have someone to go fuck, someone who doesn't cheat and who loves me for me and not my money."

He turned and walked quickly up the steps, not caring if she stayed and bitched to herself or just left, he had enough of it. He had his shirt unbuttoned by the time he got to his bedroom door and opened it, moaning when he saw that she was naked, laying spread out on his bed, those legs of her split as wide as possible and she was glistening for him.

"My God, you are sexy baby. And all for me."

Kat grinned and started to roll her body on the bed, seeing his eyes widen when she did it. Something about him watching her like the way he was just made her drip for him, those dark eyes and his mouth, shaped perfectly but was being held hostage by his teeth, it was all too much.

"Come play with your baby, get that evil lady outta your mind."

Balty shed his jeans and slithered up the bed between her legs, "she was very evil, tried to seduce me."

Kat laughed, she couldn't be mad at that failed attempt, "how cleaver of her, and what did my sexy man say?"

Balt pushed his cock deep inside her, making her loose any other words she had ready in that instant, "ah, God..told her that only you make me happy, fuck, that she never did."

Kat groaned for him, urging him deeper, "good because you are all mine Getty, all mine."


	3. Chapter 3

"When do the movers get here?" Kat asked, playing with his chest hair.

Balt smiled, "should be able an hour or so, why?"

She shrugged, "you sure you want this?"

Balt moved on his side, pressing her down to the bed. One of his legs sliding between hers, just enough to rub against her, teasing her, "baby, why would you ask me that?"

Kat started to roll her body to grind against his leg, "because we have only had sex one time, last night. Just don't want to fuck everything up."

He started to kiss her jaw, moving down her slender neck. Hearing her soft moans and the way her hands fisted his hair, "we have been having sex for years baby, I know every inch of this body. I know every way to make you scream and come for me."

Kat smiled as he kissed over the swells of her breasts, writhing when she felt his beard scraped over her smooth skin, "is that so?"

He sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, tugging on the small loop that pierced it, "yes baby, you know I'm right and I'm going to prove it to you." Balt mumbled, moving over to the other nipple to the do the same thing.

He looked into her eyes as he moved down her body, licking a wet trail to her belly button, then kissing and biting over her hips. Seeing her arching her back on the bed as he went lower. He let the hair on his chin brush her mouth, scraping over her clit and her inner thighs.

"Oh God, Balty don't tease me."

Balt grinned, "you loved to be teased my sexy little kitten, I know you love it."

He spread her legs wide, nuzzling his face deeper between her legs. Opening his mouth to suck her in, licking every fold she had, her gathering juices soaking his tongue and starting to drip down his neck. Balt put his hands under her ass and brought her tighter against his mouth.

"Right there Balty, just like that." Kat moaned and rolled her body against his tongue, feeling that storm coming quick, making her pant and groan, beg him.

"That's it baby, you know you wanna come for me." He pushed two fingers in deep, thrusting them in and out, curling over her g-spot until she all but fell apart for him.

"Yes!!!" Kat screamed and came hard, soaking his mouth and the sheets.

He slurped in everything he could but rubbed his face against the rest of her wetness, wanting to smell her for days. To taste her every time he licked his lips, he raised his head and looked up at her. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was wide open, chest heaving trying to breathe, she was beautiful.

"I love when you come for me like that Kat."

"I think I don't have a choice either way," she giggled, my body does what you say, no matter what."

Balty grinned from ear to ear, "you don't know how happy that makes me baby." He kissed back up her body, her curves had always drove him wild, seeing them through pictures had almost made him leave once and go get her but she had said no.

"We should probably get dressed baby."

He groaned and kissed over her neck, "no, we should never get dressed. No need for you to ever put clothes on."

Kat grinned and pulled his mouth down so she could kiss him, tasting herself on his tongue, "yes we do, movers will be here any minute and you know she is going to be here when they arrive."

Balty growled, not in a sexy way but in an irritated way, "don't know why she thinks she needs to be here for that, it isn't like shes going to help them move her shit out. Its ridiculous."

He pulled back the blankets and stood up naked, hearing Kat groan and shuffle across the bed so she was sitting right in front of him. He smiled and pulled her face too his chest by the back of her neck, sighing deeply when she started to kiss over him. Those amazing lips on his body, he felt like a God.

"Hmm, I might take you up on that offer to stay in bed, just because you putting clothes on right now should be a crime."

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her before pulling out some clothes when he heard a knock on the door, "you wanna get that or should I?"

Kat smiled and slipped off the bed, putting his long sleeved button up shirt on. It smelled of him and was long enough to cover her ass, "you get dressed, Ill get the door."

Balty blew a kiss at her and watched her leave, throwing on some boxers and jeans, followed by another button down shirt. He looked in the mirror to see his light hair pulled up in different directions, total sex hair. He grinned and didn't bother with it, he liked it.

Kat quickly slid on the tile floor until she got to the door, squealing when she almost fell but managed to open it up. Her smile never faltered when she saw Rosetta there. Her arms across her chest, looking like the stuck up bitch that he claimed she was.

"Morning Rosetta, please come in." She said with a smile, stepping aside. It was ironic that she was letting his wife into her own house, she felt kinda powerful.

Rosetta just rolled her eyes and walked past the little tart face, not happy at all that this was happening but she wouldn't become a child and argue or fight today, "is he here?"

She nodded, "just getting out of bed."

Rosetta looked at her watch, "its after noon Kat."

Kat giggled, "yeah, he..well we kinda slept in." She couldn't help it, it was awful to be so mean but she loved him and it was clear that this woman just wanted him for his money.

The movers came in next, taking everything that was considered 'hers' out and into the moving van, the awkward silence stretching further until Kat could see Balt coming down the spiral stair case. Her entire body heated up, that smile of his making her wet already, if she had been wearing panties right now, they would have been soaked.

"Morning Rosetta, or afternoon."

She just sneered at him, "afternoon to you too. Don't worry, they will finish in no time and Ill see you in court tomorrow."

Kat could see the tension between them, almost like a rubber band that linked them together but as Rosetta was trying to step forward, Balty was stepping further back, towards her. The second he broke Rosetta's stare and came closer, putting his arm around her, Kat wanted to do the happy dance all over the house.

"Did you really need to come today?"

Rosetta scuffed and took off outside, not saying a single word to them. Kat looked at the door and then back at him and started laughing, snorting when he began to laugh with her. This was all so fucked up but totally wonderful.

"Guess she wanted to see you once more."

He pulled her in closer and turned her so she was facing him, "she gets to see me tomorrow at court remember?"

Kat shook her head, "she was probably hoping that I wouldn't be here and you would either change your mind or you two could have one last little fuck session."

He laughed his time and let his hand slip between her thighs, feeling the wetness drip onto his finger, "that wouldn't happen, now that I have what I want, that wont ever happen again."

She nodded, whimpering loud enough that the movers turned to look towards them. Saw that his hand was between her legs and quickly turned around, trying to be discrete but she knew they wouldn't be able to unsee or unhear her moans and he rubbed harder against her.

"Its not fair to tease me here like this, not when we cant do anything."

He grinned and let one of his thick fingers slip inside, feeling her squeeze around him, "oh, and why cant we?"

Kat moaned, leaning into his body in case her legs gave out as he worked his finger in deeper, "because they are here and she is right outside."

He slipped another finger inside and pushed in slowly, feeling her nails digging into his arm as she tried to hold herself up but failing to. She used his body to lean against and spread her legs a little wider, "I don't care if they are here."

"And her?",

He grabbed her hand and put it to his bulge, "feel me baby, I don't give a shit if she or them are here. If I want you, Ill take her."

Kat moaned and rose up on her tip toes to get next to his ear, "then take me, show me you don't care."

He growled and let his fingers slip out so he could grab her ass and pick her up, letting her wrap her legs around him, "you asked for it, now you're gonna get it."

She giggled and did her best to reach between their bodies and grab two sides of that shirt and rip it down the middle. Buttons popping everywhere and the shirt split, giving her access to his chest, kissing over his tattoos and hearing him groan.

Balty cleared off part of the kitchen counter and set her ass on it, kissing down her chest where his shirt was buttoned just below her breasts, enough for him to slip one out and suck on its nipple. She moaned and fisted his hair, urging him to do it harder so he bit down and then went to the next one.

"Fuck, I love your mouth on me."

He grinned and kissed lower, lifting up the shirt to kiss down her flat stomach and over her luscious thighs. He parted them and licked the top of her pussy. Just barely enough room to suck on her clit. Wetness flooded his mouth as she began to moan and lift one of her legs up on the counter, giving him more room.

"You taste so good baby, spread them further," he watched her do it, "yeah, just like that."

Kat pulled his head down and shoved his face right into her center, hearing him groan and feeling that incredible tongue do its job and make her body ache and shake for him. She had never felt like this with any of the other men she had been with.

"Need your cock right now, before I come."

He pushed away and started to undo his pants, "don't wanna come from my mouth again?"

She shook her head, "no, want you to fuck me until we both come."

He gripped her thighs and pulled her to the edge of the counter, rubbing his head up and down her slit, feeling the wetness pour out of her. All that just for him. He kissed her mouth as he pushed in hard, every inch stretching her wide open just for him. Balty groaned and tucked his face into her neck, biting back his moan when she started to roll her body against his.

"Just like that baby, grind on it for me."

Kat ground her hips harder, feeling him slip deeper every time, "like that baby?"

He moaned so loudly, "you keep it up and I'm not gonna last girl. Feeling it already and we just started."

Not listening she moved her body again, "you never came before Balty, you're so worked up right now. And you love how she might walk in and catch us again."

"I loved it when she walked it and saw how you fuck me, it was beautiful." he gripped her hips righter, another move like that from her and he was done for.

"Balty, right now...God, I'm coming!!"

As she pulsed and came around him, it threw him over into ecstasy Pulling his orgasm harshly from his body, making him pant and groan, his hips going faster than ever to ride it out. They finally slowed and he leaned against her, her arms coming around his body to hold him close.

"Fucking shit baby, you move like that every time and Ill become a one second man."

Kat laughed and jumped off the counter, grabbing a paper towel to clean herself up, "you love the way I move."

Balty put himself away and buttoned his jeans, "fuck yeah I do, lets go see if they are done."

They walked out into the living room and Rosetta was leaning against the door, "if you and her are done now, Id really like to speak with you. Alone."

Balt rolled his eyes and pulled Kat into his arms, kissing her deeply and imprinting her soft moans inside his brain, "go ahead baby, be up there shortly. And be naked."

Rosetta grunted and started to pace around the house but he didn't give a shit. She had always been this way and he was sick of it. Had been for a long time, always something she didn't agree with or like, it was a nightmare and it was over.

He walked further into the living room where she had wondered to and crossed his arms defensively over his chest just waiting for the yelling to start, "what do you need?"

She whipped around, "you're kidding me right, like you're drunk and this is some sort of joke?"

He chuckled, "well considering you saw me fucking a woman last night in our bed, a good woman who loves me and your shit is now packed away on a moving truck, Id have to say that no, this isn't a joke."

"Oh, don't be such a damn smart-ass"

He shrugged, "not sure why you needed to talk to me."

"This makes no sense, what we go to bed the other night and all is fine and now I'm being kicked out of my own house?"

"You had to see this coming Rose, we don't like each other, we always fight and we don't even have sex anymore."

"I tried, Jesus fucking Christ, that night I tried and you hurried to the bathroom...wait, you were talking to her?"

He nodded, "have been for over a year but last night was the first time we fucked."

"You cheating bastard!"

He punched the wall, "you don't even wanna go there with me."

"Oh, and why not, you are the cheating bastard in this relationship"

He laughed, "and what are those weekly trips to the motel about huh, those times you go out all day and half the fucking night?"

Her eyes went wide and she was at a loss for words, "its not like that.."

"The fuck it isn't, we both want out of this and now we are. Get out and enjoy your life." He went to turn but she grabbed his arm, "what?"

"We can make this work, we can. Please, let me show you." She grabbed for the button on his jeans.

Balty jerked away, "you sick bitch, you seriously tryin for sex right now?"

"It can be good again, just let me show you."

He laughed, "just got my dick wet in my new woman, don't want none of yours anymore."

Rosetta acted like she just got slapped right across the face, "you what?"

He nodded towards the kitchen, "just had her sweet ass on the counter and she was perfect, so sweet and wet for me, always."

She tried to speak again but he cut her off..

"Please, just go. Its already over, has been for years and I have someone to go fuck, someone who doesn't cheat and who loves me for me and not my money."

He turned and walked quickly up the steps, not caring if she stayed and bitched to herself or just left, he had enough of it. He had his shirt unbuttoned by the time he got to his bedroom door and opened it, moaning when he saw that she was naked, laying spread out on his bed, those legs of her split as wide as possible and she was glistening for him.

"My God, you are sexy baby. And all for me."

Kat grinned and started to roll her body on the bed, seeing his eyes widen when she did it. Something about him watching her like the way he was just made her drip for him, those dark eyes and his mouth, shaped perfectly but was being held hostage by his teeth, it was all too much.

"Come play with your baby, get that evil lady outta your mind."

Balty shed his jeans and slithered up the bed between her legs, "she was very evil, tried to seduce me."

Kat laughed, she couldn't be mad at that failed attempt, "how cleaver of her, and what did my sexy man say?"

Balt pushed his cock deep inside her, making her loose any other words she had ready in that instant, "ah, God..told her that only you make me happy, fuck, that she never did."

Kat groaned for him, urging him deeper, "good because you are all mine Getty, all mine."


End file.
